narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shabih
Your article was deleted because it a) shared too many similarities to Ryun Uchiha, b) made no sense and looks like you just added every power in the narutoverse. c) Had no purpose being a "co-hokage" as that is not possible if he exist in the same era as Naruto himself.... You have been banned as recreating an article after an admin has deleted it is insubordination --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I have a pet peeve when users use the main character of another show or anime for use on another fanon wikia, minor characters go nuts but thats like usign naruto's image on bleach and ichigo's on naruto its just plain wrong. And ill remove it if you can explain why you had to have the rinnegan. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :What i was saying by its pointless, No character should have all of their power at the beginning. Naruto may not have had the control but he had the chakra..... yeah it makes him who he is, but having chakra reserves that surpass the jonin in your home as a genin is abit much, Like my new jinchuriki Yū wont have the Seven-tails at birth, he gets it after he becomes a genin but right before his chunin exams, making it slightly more realistic for him to be a stronger ninja, rather than say hes been sealed since birth with it. The Rinnegan is the linchpin of naruto because the sage had it, it shouldnt be used like say the byakugan just for the fact that it gives you all the chakra natures, pick one nature and stay with it, and if you want to keep the Yin-yang release then why not join my Asakura Clan, that way you can remove the rinnegan and keep the release becasue that clans natural kekkei is the yin-yang release.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I uploaded a new image for your symbol using the Kuchiki Clan symbol from bleach.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 18:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Look on my user page, its from a fake set of manga pages for naruto. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) sounds good man KamiYomi 03:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Here I started it The fight post when you can. KamiYomi 21:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello?! Are you dead foolKamiYomi 19:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mass Delete Tags Currently the administration is cleaning up old articles, articles without proper infoboxes or out dated infoboxes and lack of info. Please bare with us, and dont be alarmed we are just tagging right now and if the article in question is fixed and it meets the criteria then it will not be deleted.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|''Request an Audience]]) 13:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Although I would think it was self explanatory ill tell you this... Role plays can occur whenever you want them too in your characters bio, it doesnt have to coordinate to anyone elses article not even the one your roleplaying with. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 03:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :The infobox is not uptodate, you need to use Form:Jutsu.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 22:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::i added it, just edit it in the form.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 22:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Kami Currently he's busy with stuff in real life, so he's going to be unable to continue for a while. --Kazeyo 17:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thats fine, I had exams to revise recently so I am kind of busy too. I understand ----Shabih 18:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC)